


Shadow and Soul

by pianissimoplum



Series: All That's Best of Dark and Bright [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianissimoplum/pseuds/pianissimoplum
Summary: It takes 10 microwaveable containers filled with food and two bottles of jam for Baekhyun to come to his epiphany.Jongdae thinks Baekhyun is an idiot but couldn't be prouder





	Shadow and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> have some fluff

 

It takes 10 microwaveable containers filled with food and two bottles of jam for Baekhyun to come to his epiphany.

Jongdae walks into the kitchen and sees the latter staring into his mini mountain of containers.

Baekhyun looks up, eyes clear, pupils blown, straight into Jongdae’s face.

“Chen-Chen.. I -“

 

 

\- Two hours prior, Baekhyun was lying in the floor of the dance studio, exhausted from the rehearsal for their upcoming concert.

“Baekhyun," - Minseok waves his phone at him from the corner of the room “you’ve got several notifications. Looks important “

 

 

DKS

_When you’re done with practice, can you come down?_

_I’m parked at the back. I’ll wait here._

 

Baekhyun wipes his face with a towel, other hand ruffling his hair into some semblance of order. He checks his face in the full length mirror and pouts at his battle worn reflection.

 

_I’m on my way down, see you_

 

 

“I’ll be back after a few minutes Minseok-Hyung”

 

-

He makes his way to the parking lot, eyes open for a black mustang. He sees a figure partly hidden in the shadows, lower half of his face covered with a scarf.

Kyungsoo gives him a small wave and his eyes crinkle, likely with a smile underneath his scarf.

“I thought it was your flight today?”

Kyungsoo removes his scarf and ties it around Baekhyun’s neck. “It’s cold, you should have worn a jacket, Baekhyun-ah” he motions for him to follow him into the back of his car, opening the trunk.

“I’m on my way to the airport-“ he says as he reaches into several paper bags- “but I’ll give these to you first “ and starts handing Baekhyun the bags.

Baekhyun peers into one of the bags and sees clear containers filled with food.

“I’ll be gone for 10 days and you have a concert coming up. To make sure you don’t catch scurvy while I’m gone - Kyungsoo looks at him teasingly and opens the back door of his car- I made you food. Here” - he hands him two bottles filled with something, jam?

“I bought strawberries but I wasn’t sure they’d keep. I made them into jam so you can make cream sandwiches.”

Kyungsoo gives him a lopsided smile.

Baekhyun can feel his heart beat quicken.

“You made all these? You didn’t have too, you know.”

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow and lifts one hand towards Baekhyun, palm up.

“If you don’t want them I can take them back”

“No! These are mine!”- Baekhyun hugs his food containers to his chest and sticks a tongue out petulantly.

Kyungsoo laughs and moves closer. He pokes one of Baekhyun’s cheeks before pinching it softly.

“I wanted to watch your concert but I’ve got filming. Management secured a filming permit in Sagrada but it’s only for a limited time so we have to go immediately.”

Baekhyun nods and looks at Kyungsoo cheeringly.

“There will be other concerts. Good luck with the filming. Take lots of pictures. And souvenirs!”

Kyungsoo smiles at him fondly. He reaches both hands to tuck both of Baekhyun’s ears under the scarf.

“Go back inside, it’s cold. I’ll see you when I get back.”

 

\---

 

 

 

Baekhyun meets Kyungsoo almost a year ago, in the former’s first action movie. Initially aloof, Kyungsoo eventually softened towards Baekhyun.

In one of their interviews, he mentioned that he got along with Baekhyun since he was a dog person and his dongsaeng was one giant puppy.

What Kyungsoo doesn’t say is that they bonded after he catches the younger several times ditching his manager to eat at hole in the wall restaurants. Or how the latter helped him with his romantic roles by giving him different perspectives and helping him test out scenarios.

Kyungsoo doesn’t tell the interviewer that three months into their acquaintance, he discovers that he was in love with Baekhyun.

He does tell Baekhyun once, after driving him home after one of their culinary excursions.

_“I said I love you, not love me too. I don’t have any expectations, Baekhyun. You don’t have to answer. I know you still love him”_

Baekhyun looked at him flabbergasted. Mouth wide open, for once lost for words.

They remained friends but they never talked about it again.

Kyungsoo has wondered though, more than once, how will the industry react if he attributes his very convincing portrayal of his recent romantic roles (first forelorn-lovesick widower, followed by blushing, puppy first-love uni student and lastly and likely closest to the truth, waiting-on-the-wings best friend) to his affections towards the nation’s genius idol.

More importantly, how Baekhyun will react. Sometimes he thinks about confessing again.

Sometimes, he wonders what Baekhyun would have answered.

Kyungsoo thinks about a lot of things, just usually, Baekhyun is in the forefront.

 

 

 

\----

Baekhyun is having a mental breakdown in the dormitory’s kitchen with only Jongdae and his food to calm him down.

“-I’m an idiot”

Jongdae gives him a “You’re-dumb-but-we love-you-anyway look” while trying to open one of the containers.

Baekhyun swats his hands away. Jongdae pouts.

“So what are you gonna do about it?”

Jongdae watches Baekhyun with crazed eyes grab his phone and punch an all too familiar number.

“Jaewon-Hyung! Dont get mad but I have an idea....”

Jongdae loved all his members, but he can’t deny he liked to spoil/tolerate Baekhyun the most. After Minseok that is.

After all, he loved happy endings. It was time Baekhyun got his.

 

 

 

\- _Elyzion Day 1-Many fans were surprised when EXO’s Baekhyun performed one of their earliest songs ‘What is love?’ for his solo instead of one of their newer songs. Watch the video here -link_

_(+3215 -148) I never expected to hear this song again after so long! Reminded me exactly why he’s my bias_

_(+1297 -37) you can see how much he improved his vocal technique by comparing videos from six years ago to yesterday’s. Daebak!_

_(+781 -3) you can feel his emotions while listening to this song_

_(+651 -0) and that almost shy smile after the last note. I’m crying are you crying_

_(+541 -12) he’s singing like it’s a confession. I’m dead. Send help._

_(+32 -206) call me delusional but not related to the video but I watched the ment after this and Bbh looked like he wanted to say something but changed at the last moment, here look at this -link —_

 

 

Two months prior, Baekhyun attends his first fanmeet after a week of rest after a bout with the flu. He was in the middle of putting a hairpin on one of his fans when he saw one of the organizers approach their manager who looked at him immediately afterwards. The manager shakes his head and laughs and gives a thumbs up to the harassed looking organizer.

The front door opens and everyone turns to look in confusion. Several delivery men came in bearing dozens upon dozens of pink roses and starts handing them to fans.

The members look at each other and by the looks on their faces gathered it wasn’t one of them who pulled this stunt. One of the delivery men goes up the stage and hands Baekhyun a flower crown of snowdrops and two envelopes. First, labeled with ‘to the fans’ which Baekhyun reads with a soft smile on his face. He takes a mic from his manager and starts reading aloud fondly

 

_To my fellow Eri-ya,_

_Thank you for cheering on Baekhyunnie._

_Let us always pray for his health and keep him happy._

 

 

The fans gathered exchanged meaningful glances but clapped in appreciation anyways.

Baekhyun opens the next envelope with his name on it. Even without the microphone close to him, his laughter echoed in the auditorium. Jongdae peers over his shoulder and reads to himself

 

_I told you to wear warmer clothes_

_And eat your vegetables please_

 

Baekhyun wears the flower crown and takes two photos:

First selfie, posted in his IG account, winking into the camera, right hand up in a peace sign

Second selfie, grabbed from a fan who took a photo while Baekhyun took the shot, not posted yet, small smile, eyes soft

 

 

_One of Baekhyun’s stans gifted eris in attendance of last fanmeet with roses -see photos here_

_(+5231 -43) wow probably a very generous noona_

_(+1287 -321) I think baekhyun knows who the sender is, I mean look at his facial expression. Is he dating?????_

_(+913 -12) chen is reading the other note, what did you see?? Tell usssssss_

_(+561 -1) I saw cc’s previews, bbh looked really happy_

_(+421 -0) hqs out! Baek was blushing!!!!_

_(+218 -167) look at chogiwa’s face. So the sender isn’t him?_

 

 

_Present time_

_Elyzion day 2 ments Twitter live feed from Jamsil stadium by beebuny506_

_Minseok: we’re finally at the last day of our concert. We wanted to go on one more day but we couldn’t. We promise we’ll come back after the world tour for the dot concert._

_Junmyeon: yaah why are you announcing stuff?_

_*eris scream loudly at the background*_

_Minseok: hahahahaha. Okay that’s all I’ve got. Baekhyunnie your turn_

_*baek looks nervous??*_

 

_Baekhyun: eri-yah, it’s appa._

_*jongdae moved closer to bb, about to hit him with a toy?*_

_Baekhyun: appa has something to tell all of you._

_Junmyeon: no more spoilers_

_*baekhyun shakes his head, why does he look so serious????*_

 

_Baekhyun: appa was sad last year. I think one fan saw me crying in itaewon, but she promised me she wouldn’t tell anyone. Thank you for keeping your promise cc-yah_

_*entire auditorium is quiet. The rest of exo are staring at bbh. In Twitter fans say cc-nim is crying now*_

_Baekhyun: appa was sad even though you all supported me. And the members too. But I was still sad. *sighs*_

_Baekhyun: Then appa met someone._

_*chen has one hand on baek’s shoulder. What is happening???*_

_Baekhyun: this someone supported appa and listened to appa’s problems. And well.. Appa wants to be happy._ _Does eri-ya want appa to be happy?_

_*One eris from the back shouted yes! Now everyone is screaming yes and baekhyun oppa fighting . Bb is crying!!!!_

_Baekhyun: this person helped Appa so much without wanting anything in return. This person has given appa so much love. I want to say it too_

_*fighting appa! Everyone is supportive! And is crying. Im crying too*_

_Baekhyun: what, you want to know who it is???? I can’t tell you that I haven’t even answered that person yet. And that person confessed a long time ago *everyone is screaming fighting appa *_

 

_Baekhyun: Hey you, I know you didn’t hear but that song was for you. Come home quickly. So I can say it to your face. Hahahahhaha_

_*everyone clapping. Jongdae is crying too!!!! Junmyeon looks like he’s about to faint*_

 

 

 

_EXO Baekhyun shocks fellow EXO members and fans by stage confession of love -see link for video_

_(+5341 -10) fighting Appa!!! We’re going to get a new parent lol_

_(+4871 -19) it’s like your parent is remarrying and trying to ask kids for their blessing. So pure Baekhyun appa._

_(+3981 -32) my ship has sunk but as long as you’re happy we’re happy_

_(+3890 -12) I wonder who it is. Even the rest of exo looked like they didn’t know. Except chen??_

_(+3871 -1) we want you to be happy baekhyun-ah don’t listen to haters_

_(+2761 -8) so jealous of the mystery person but happy for bb too. Eri ya will support you_

_(+1320 -7) maybe it’s flower noona??_

_(+132 -0) am I delusional or did BB just use gender neutral terms when he talked about that person_

_(+61 -4) look at chanyeol. Doesn’t he look weird the entire time baek was talking_

 

 

 

The walk backstage after their final bow was quiet. Chen and Minseok flanked both Baekhyun’s sides, the former with one hand on Baekhyun’s shoulders, squeezing lightly supportively.

Their manager hands Baekhyun a water bottle and ruffles his head exasperatedly.

“Someone’s waiting for you at the dressing room” Baekhyun gives him a confused look -was it his parents? But they watched yesterday- and enters.

He doesn’t notice behind him that his manager was herding the rest of the members elsewhere.

Standing in the middle of the room, was the first and last person he wanted to see at the moment.

 

“We wrapped up early. I headed here straight from the airport. Just in time for your solo” Kyungsoo looks at him earnestly, eyes searching Baekhyun’s face.

“Oh” baekhyun stares at him, hands clenched around his water bottle.

Kyungsoo hands him a paper bag and takes one step towards him. “I got you strawberries. Chocolate covered. And a very big afghan blanket. Because you can’t be trusted to keep yourself warm. It’s in my car.”

Baekhyun sighs and takes one step closer “I know it’s late. Several months late. And I don’t know if you still feel the same. But I- do you still want to hear what I want to say?”

Kyungsoo closes the distance, his boots touching the tips of Baekhyun’s sneakers, eyes soft, almost reverent as he looked at Baekhyun’s brown ones.

“I already heard. But it wouldn’t hurt to hear it from you.”

Baekhyun looks up and exhales in relief. He smiles, taking Kyungsoo’s hand in between his.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

— Two days later during the press conference for his latest movie, Kyungsoo receives a bouquet of ambrosia flowers from the emcee, Kim Heecul, who mentions off handedly that it was from a secret admirer. Kyungsoo’s laugh and smile sent the fans, rest of the cast and media staff swooning.

 

 

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul. -I do not love you, Pablo Neruda_

**Author's Note:**

> im a sap


End file.
